Not so Much Pride and a Little Bit of Prejudice
by CommanderValeria
Summary: Elizabeth and Darcy's oldest daughter, Victoria, is in love with her older brother's best friend, Alex, who is a nobleman of considerable wealth. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Darcy sat beneath her favorite oak tree, next to the lake on her father's property of Pemberly. She was doing the very thing that anyone who knew her would predict of her. Reading…and avoiding most of her siblings. Her favorite sibling, her older brother Bennet, named in honor of their mother's family, was just back from university and anxiously awaiting the arrival of his school chum, Lord Alexander Bancroft. He, along with all of her extended family were convening at Pemberly for the celebration of Victoria's birth.

Thinking of Lord Alexander brought to mind that he had truly become a part of the family. Of course if he had been her brother she wouldn't blush every time that she thought of him. A trait that her sisters took immense joy in teasing Victoria about. He was five years older than her, the same age as Bennet. Bennet and Victoria were the eldest of the Darcy children but there was a larger gap in age between Victoria and her younger siblings which was possibly how she came to be as close to the two men as she had.

Her ponderings had taken Victoria far away from where she was and it caused her a moment of confusion when a large shadow fell across the pages of her book. Looking up all she could see was the shape of a man riding a horse. The shape was big enough that she knew it was not her brother and she highly doubted her father would have used a horse to fetch her home. It only took him saying, "Ah, I thought I might find you out here, Tory," for her to identify him.

Tory smiled up at the figure now standing next to her. "Alex! I'm so glad you made it."

Alex wrapped his horse's ties around a low hanging branch before sitting down next to Tory. "In the six years that I have known your brother I have never missed either of your birthday celebrations," He took a large breath before continuing, "and I have had the pleasure of watching you grow from a merry child into a lovely woman." Tory blushed and Alex laughed. "Although, I do not know a single person who blushes as much as you."

Tory shook her head, laughing through her embarrassment. "Only around you."

Still smiling he said, "That, I think is a subject we should most definitely explore in depth later. There was, however, one question I wished to ask you before I made your family aware of my arrival."

"And what is it that you wish to ask me?" Alex always looked for her out here before announcing himself to her family.

"Exactly how old are you turning today?"

"You know very well that I am not turning any age today as my birthday isn't until tomorrow."

She seemed to have the uncanny ability to make him laugh at most anything she said. "You are quite right. How old are you turning tomorrow then?"

"I will be exactly eighteen years old tomorrow afternoon."

He cupped her chin in his hand, an unexpected gesture. "Exactly as I thought. You have grown into a lovely woman indeed." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Alex?"

The wind blew strands of hair into her face and Alex took his hand from her chin to tuck the loose strands behind her ear. "I think, perhaps, we should venture to your home before it gets too late."

His behavior confused Tory, but if she stayed out much longer her grandmother would worry and if her grandmother was worried no one would be able to relax until she was satisfied. "Alright, but do you feel you have prepared yourself to meet every last member of my family?"

Standing, he helped her to her feet before replying, "I believe I can manage." Alex took the book Tory had been reading and placed it in his saddlebag before untying his horse and starting to walk towards the house. "What are you reading now?"

The blush rose once again into her cheeks. "My mother's diary…from around the time she met Father. There's also a few of Father's letters to Mother in there."

"You often read your mother's private things?"

Tory playfully hit Alex's chest, "You know me better than that! She gave them to me, so I believe I have permission to read them."

* * *

The doors were shut and she was not going to open them just yet.

"I have met your family before. Your brother and I are the best of friends if I'm not mistaken."

Tory rolled her eyes, "I know that. I'm not yet prepared to re-enter my home with you. I will be teased unmercifully."

"And why would that be?" His lips twitched with a suspiciously knowing smile.

"For no reason other than I am a young lady of a marriageable age and you are a bachelor and we are good friends."

The large door swung open and two identical faces looked at the older pair outside. "Tory, keeping Alex all to yourself again? As if he wouldn't notice?"

"Sarah, Grace, leave your sister alone. She is doing nothing wrong. Go find your brother and let him know Lord Bancroft is here."

The girls, artfully taken in hand, walked up the stairs towards Bennet's rooms.

"Aunt Jane is an absolute angel," Tory told Alex, both still standing outside the house. "Of course, she had plenty of practice. The girls take after Aunty Lydia and Aunt Kitty more than anyone."

"It seems as if it has been forever since I've seen them. How old are they now?" He led the way inside and closed the door.

"Sarah and Grace are twelve now and Thomas is 7."

"You are making me feel positively old. I remember when he was just a babe."

"Perhaps it is because you _are_ old that you feel this way and not because you remember the littlest Darcy when he was barely able to walk."

The man looked positively hurt. "You really think me old?"

"I do not think you old. I was only teasing," she whispered.

"I know," he leaned in close, "and I adore teasing you back. It certainly makes my day more interesting."

"Bancroft!" was shouted from the top of the stairs. "A gentleman does not stand so close to the sister of his friend."

The young lord turned to be greeted by the sight of the oldest Darcy accompanied by, Charles and Patrick, two of the Bingley cousins. "Who ever made the claim that I was a gentleman? Besides your Aunt Jane was here the entire time and I'm sure she would have put me in my place if I had done anything untoward."

At the bottom of the stairs Bennet hugged his friend tightly and gave him an infectious smile that was inherited from his mother. "Now that you are here my friend the party can truly begin."

"I cannot possibly be the last one to arrive. The celebration doesn't start until tomorrow."

"You sir, are always the last one to arrive." Tory informed him. "Now, if the four of you don't mind I must find mother and let her know I have returned and that Alex has arrived." Charles and Patrick followed her out, apparently thinking she needed an escort inside the house.

Bennet made sure the threesome was out of earshot before asking his friend, "Have you told her of your intentions yet?"

"No. I tried to, earlier, Ben, under the tree…"

"She did you in with her feminine whiles, did she?"

"No, I thought it wise to stop things before they got too…heated."

"Ah, quite right," Ben put his arm around Alex's shoulders. "I wouldn't be too worried, Alex. She adores you."

"That does not worry me. It is the talk I must have with your father and then the talk I must have with mine if she accepts."

* * *

"Mother, I'm back and I returned your book to its proper place," Tory said, entering the parlor minus her two cousins. "Alex has also arrived, Mama."

Grandmother Bennet, who had been reclining in a chair, perked up, "Alex? Who is this Alex?"

"Lord Alexander Bancroft, Earl of Yves, Grandmother. He is Bennet's friend from school."

"Oh yes, the Marquis of Dunford's eldest son. He is a very wealthy man and his son stands to inherit quite the fortune. I have heard that he is nearly as wealthy as the King himself. The young Earl would certainly make a fine match for one of my granddaughters."

"Oh, really, mother. He is practically a member of the family." Lizzie Darcy commented to her own mother.

"In any case, money holds no interest for me. It would not be a deciding factor in my marriage."

"I've taught you well, Tory. However, I think that you should go up to your rooms and wash and change for supper. It would seem that Alex's arrival is well timed as always." Lizzie said sarcastically.

"I'll be quick as a wink mother," Tory promised hurrying up the stairs to her rooms.

Tory quickly washed and changed with the help of her maids. After dismissing them, she sat on the side of her bed, withdrawing the miniature portrait of Alex that he had given her for her last birthday. He had given it to her without anyone noticing and she had kept it hidden in the drawer of her nightstand for fear of someone finding it. It was a highly personal gift for one person to give another, but Tory had been trying not to put too much hope in the gesture for, as her mother had said, Alex was part of the family.

Glancing at the mantle clock Tory realized she had spent an embarrassing amount of time staring at Alex's picture and would be late for supper if she didn't rush down immediately. When she passed the library doors a surprised squeak made its way out of her when a hand reached out and pulled her in.

"I need to talk to you."

"Alex?"

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her, "Shh. I need to say this before we are interrupted or I lose my courage again and if you speak I won't be able to say what I need to say. I tried to tell you at the lake earlier. You're my best friend's sister. That should have automatically made you off limits to me…and it did. You were twelve and I, I was not. But over the last six years we've become great friends, something I would never have thought possible. For the last two years, no matter how hard I tried not to, I found it quite impossible not to love you. I want to marry you. I know that our class differences might make it difficult, but I don't care. My father will probably yell and complain, but he's an old fool, don't let him bother you. I spent hours looking for the perfect present for you and now I find myself hoping you'll give me an equally perfect gift at this moment." Alex finished, taking his finger away.

Tory's eyes were wide and her face pale, but she some how managed to ask, "And just what present could I give you that would be as perfect as the one you just gave me?"

"Say yes. Be my wife. Love me."

She smiled and shook her head. "Alexander Bancroft I have loved you since the day you fell into our pond that summer you spent with us four years ago. Yes, I will marry you and be your wife." He kissed her then. On the cheek, much as he had many times before, but this time was different. This time it held the promise of much more.

"I shall go talk to your father immediately."

"You shall talk to my father after supper. If we don't hurry we will be late and Sarah and Grace would tease me unmercifully, especially if we arrive together."

He smiled indulgently, "There is nothing for them to tease you about now."

"Yes, but they don't know that."

"Besides," he continued, "Ben is right outside to serve as escort and chaperonage."

Almost as if he'd heard his name, Ben popped his head in. "If you two take any longer we shall miss dinner completely."

"Than let's be on our way. After all, we wouldn't want you to faint from hunger," Tory teased. Ben's appetite was a thing of great amusement to those who knew him.

Coming fully into the room, Ben took his sister's arm before asking, "Am I to offer my congratulations?"

"Yes. I have only to convince our fathers and we shall be free and clear to wed," Alex told him.

"You will wait until after supper to talk with my father," Tory reiterated.

"I have promised to wait. Don't worry that I'll break my word. Besides, I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for throwing off Ben's feeding schedule."

"Ha ha. Very humorous. If you don't hold your tongue I may let certain secrets slip," Ben threatened, stopping at the doors to the dining room.

The doors opened and as soon as they entered the trio was questioned. "Where have the three of you been?"

Alex said nothing, just took his seat; Tory gave an expected blush, and Ben offered the excuse, "Tory found something in the library that she felt necessary to show me."

"Oh, what was it?" Mr. Bennet questioned.

Tory really had found something, but she hadn't told Ben about it, "An old letter, stuffed into the pages of a book that probably hasn't been read since it was bought." This sparked a discussion that lasted the entirety of supper. Alex and Tory participated in the conversation, but didn't hardly talk to one another, or look at each other, or acknowledge each other.

When the meal ended the women left to care for the children and put them to bed, while the men went to the parlor to smoke cigars and drink brandy. Before they dispersed Alex turned to Darcy, "May I have a word with you Mr. Darcy?"

"Of course, come to my study with me. We shall join the rest of you gentlemen in a few moments."

Tory watched nervously as Alex left with her father.

* * *

"What can I do for you Alexander?" Darcy sat in the chair behind his desk, watching Alex pace.

"I would like to ask you for something of great import." Darcy stared at him silently. "I wish to ask for your permission to marry your daughter."

"Any particular one? I have three." Darcy commented dryly, knowing full well which daughter the young lord referred to.

"Tory, of course!" Alex exclaimed, so nervous he had missed the sarcasm.

"Of course. I assume you've already spoken to Victoria and she's accepted you."

"Yes, sir."

"How will your father feel about this?"

"He won't like it because she's not titled, but if I can't talk to him I've every confidence Tory will be able to win him over."

"And your mother?"

"She'll love Tory. It's impossible not to love her."

"Tory was not raised to be a nobleman's wife."

"I mean no disrespect sir, but neither was Mrs. Darcy raised to be a rich man's wife."

Darcy cleared his throat, "Quite right. Please rejoin the men and I'll send for Victoria."

Alex bowed and walked out of the study. After the door closed, a touch on his shoulder started him.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to speak with you," turning to Tory, he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I'm not worried."

Alex laughed softly, kissing her forehead, "Yes, you are. Now go in there. I have to rejoin the men." He turned her toward the door and walked away down the hall.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Papa?"

"Standing outside the door listening were you?"

"I was not listening."

"What did Alexander have to say?"

"He told me not to worry."

"And so you shouldn't. As much as it pains me to part with you, I know you would not have accepted him if you did not truly want this."

Tory hugged him around the neck, burying her face in his shoulder, "Oh, thank you, Papa!"

Darcy laughed, "Don't thank me. Now, if you think you can keep your excitement in check I think I shall announce your engagement after your birthday supper."

Tory looked up at him, worried, "But what about Alex's father?"

"I will talk to Alexander tomorrow and we shall work something out…his father may not even object at all you know."

"Perhaps." Tory started to back towards the door, "I should be getting back to Mother now."

Darcy smiled, "Yes. And Tory? Try not to act too excited."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been dear?"

"Oh, just in the library. Papa wanted me to show him the letter I found. Apparently it was from his grandmother to his grandfather, nothing terribly exciting."

"Then why are you looking so flushed? Were you sneaking around with Alex?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, that was very inappropriate," their mother scolded.

"It's probably just because I rushed up the stairs," Tory said, ignoring Sarah's comment.

"I think it is time for the children to go to bed," Jane said pointedly.

"I'll take Henry, if no one minds," Tory offered, knowing how the twins would hate her putting them to bed.

In Henry's room, she waited patiently while he changed and burrowed under the covers.

"Tell me a story?" he asked hopefully.

Tory laughed, in a good mood, "Alright. Which one shall I tell you tonight?"

"The one where St. George kills the dragon with his sword!"

"Okay," Tory settled herself on the bed next to her young brother, her arm wrapped around his shoulders, "A long time ago…"

* * *

Breakfast was a noisy affair as it always was when the Bennet sisters brought their families together. Tory's Aunt Georgiana arrived with her Uncle Henley as well as her cousins, Jefferson, Morgan, Cole, Virginia, and Lucy in tow. Their family did not live far, close enough to journey over for breakfast and so they had not stayed the night at Pemberly as the others had. Georgiana quickly scanned the room before turning to Darcy, "Where is Victoria? I don't see her in here."

"I haven't seen her yet this morning."

"Actually," Lizzie said, approaching the pair, "I haven't seen our daughter since she put Henry to bed last night." She turned away briefly to call to a nearby maid, "Betty, have you seen Miss Darcy?"

"Yes, ma'am. She was in Master Henry's room. Miss Darcy was telling him bedtime stories last night."

"And she fell asleep in there again."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lizzie smiled, "The two of them should be down in a moment or two then. Thank you, Betty."

"Mum! Mum!" A small hand tugged Lizzie's skirts insistently, "Did we make it in time for breakfast? I'm starving!"

She smiled indulgently down at her youngest child, "Yes, you did. Come," she said, holding her hand out for his, "Let's find you something to eat," Lizzie turned back to Darcy and Georgiana, "Tory will probably be somewhere close by. Excuse us."

Mother and son, on their way to the buffet, passed by a small alcove where a small table and single chair had been placed. At this private table sat the girl they had been looking for, contentedly eating breakfast and blushing when she occasionally caught the eye of her betrothed.

Lizzie noticed her second child blushing more than usual and pressed Darcy about it the moment they were alone. "Is there a reason our daughter looks as if she's spent too long in the sun?"

"She blushes, darling. She always has."

"Yes, but now it is all the time and I would like to know the reason."

"And you presume that I know this answer?"

"Yes."

"I haven't the faintest idea." Darcy said, smiling to himself as he excused himself.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a nervous blur for Tory. She spent most of it out of doors, sometimes playing with the younger children, and once going on an extended horse ride with Ben and Alex. It wasn't until the evening came and she had to get ready for dinner that the butterflies really started. Tory changed into her favorite dress for the evening. It was olive green in color. It wasn't her most formal dress, nor the one that made her look her best, but it was the one that matched one of Alex's shirts….unintentionally, of course. She hurried down to the dining room, nervous to have the announcement made but wanting to everyone to know.

Tory slid into her chair, blushing when Sarah and Grace teased her about being seated across from Alex instead of Ben, as was usual. She then blushed still more when she noticed Alex smile about her blushing. She was made to sit through the initial courses of the dinner, courses which she barely ate, before her father rose from his chair and lifted his glass.

"It seems it was barely a year ago that most of us gathered here to celebrate the birth of my eldest daughter. Tonight we celebrate her eighteenth birthday. This is a very special night, because tonight I get to help make my daughter one of the happiest ladies I know. Tonight I am officially announcing the engagement of my daughter, Victoria, to a dear and loyal friend of the family, Alex Bancroft."

It didn't take long for everyone to start to congratulate the pair. After the announcement Sarah and Grace finally understood why it was Alex that sat across from Tory and not Ben. They could no longer tease her about her feelings for Alex and so the twins sat dejected and silent in their seats.

After the noise died down, Alex stood and commanded everyone's attention. "I know I should probably wait until later but I find that this present is burning a hole in my pocket," he walked around the table to where Tory sat, "You would do me a great honor if you would wear this." He pulled out a small jeweler's box and handed it to his fiancée.

She opened the box carefully, not knowing what to expect inside. Nestled in the velvet casing lay a silver ring, holding a large sapphire, embraced by diamonds on either side. "It's lovely, Alex, but I'm afraid I don't understand. What is it for?" Tory asked, blushing for a number of reasons.

"It's called an engagement ring. The man gives it to his future bride as a symbol of his love and devotion. It's becoming quite fashionable among the nobility." He gently removed the ring from box and placed it on the appropriate finger.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you and finish your supper."

"I couldn't possibly eat a thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Tory ran down the grass covered hill behind Pemberly, closely chased by Henry and Davey, the groundskeepers son

Tory ran down the grass covered hill behind Pemberly, closely chased by Henry and Davey, the groundskeepers son. It had been seven days since she had become engaged to her brother's best friend. Seven days, and a letter had been dispatched to Lord and Lady Bancroft six days ago. At the bottom of the hill she slowed and allowed the two young boys to catch her and tumble her to the ground.

"Can we play tag now Tory, please?" Henry whined.

"Yes, but let's head back towards the house so Davey's mum doesn't wonder where he's gotten off too."

Once back up near the house the boys worked together running after Tory to try and catch her skirts, in order to tag her. Tory spent her time trying to keep her skirts out of small, over-excited hands.

* * *

"If you would like, we could sit out here and have refreshments brought to us, while I send a servant to fetch Victoria."

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Darcy. Thank you." The four adults stood for a moment looking over Pemberly's grounds.

"Mr. Darcy," said the older gentleman, "who is that girl running about in such a manner with those two young boys?"

"That, my Lord, would be Victoria."

* * *

"I think we should go back inside now. Henry, it's time for your lessons and Davey's mother will be wondering wear he is." Tory firmly told the boys.

"Race us?" Davey asked hopefully.

"All right. On your mark. Get set. Go." The boys ran with all their might and Tory purposefully arrived at the porch last. Together the three walked up the stairs, Davey joyfully announcing his win and Tory with leaves and twigs in her hair and grass stains on her skirt.

"Ahh, Victoria, we were just about to send for you." Tory looked up to see her father, an embarrassed, yet indulgent, expression on his face. Her mother just looked amused. The two young boys, fearing they were somehow in trouble, snuck inside while Darcy's attention was on his eldest daughter.

Darcy took his daughter by the hand and led her towards an older couple. "Allow me to introduce Lord and Lady Bancroft, Marquis and Marchioness of Dunford. Lord and Lady Bancroft, my daughter Miss Victoria Darcy."

"My Lord. My Lady." Tory greeted politely, her face as red as it ever was.

"Who were those two young boys you were running with?" asked Alex's mother, Lady Julia.

"That would be my younger brother, Henry and the housekeeper's son, Davey. If you would excuse me for just a few moments I will pop up to my room and freshen up, as it were." Tory sought permission from both Alex's parents and her own.

Her mother rescued her by saying, "Run along, dear, but do hurry, Alex will be joining us in a few moments." Just inside Tory caught Ben laughing quietly at the spectacle she had made of herself. A sound punch had him rubbing his right arm and in a more sober mood as he joined the two sets of parents.

Upstairs in her rooms Tory quickly changed clothes before turning to see what ruin was made of her hair. Looking in the mirror she reprimanded herself, "Lovely, Tory. Looking like some sort of wood nymph is just the way to convince them you're respectful and courteous enough to marry their son." Tory quickly pulled her blue dress out and changed before attending to her hair.

Hurrying back downstairs she was disappointed to find that Alex had not yet joined their party. Ben, however, was still there and pulled out a chair for her, right across from Lord and Lady Bancroft, who chatted amiably with her parents until Alex came up behind her and plucked a leaf out of her hair. "Romping in the yard with Henry and Davey again?"

Lord Reginald Bancroft turned to greet his son, "Apparently Miss Darcy wishes to still be in nursery with her brother."

"Henry's not still in nursery. He's had tutors for the last two years. The boy's nearly seven, father! Should not Miss Darcy care for all members of her family?"

"Caring for family is one thing, but including the servant boy is quite another!"

"I think it admirable that there was no distinction made between the boys, my dear. It shows great kindness on the Darcy's part, and Miss Darcy especially. She gave little care to her appearance and thought only of bringing the boys joy."

"Kindness is not indicated by making children happy. I'm a very kind person and I have never debased myself to make any child happy. What her behavior shows is a lack of restraint."

Ben reached for Tory's hand as she lowered her head to hide the tears. In a quiet, unsure voice Tory said, "I feel pity for your children then. Children deserve to be happy."

"I would censor your ideas; Alexander will not marry without my consent." The threat was clear to everyone around.

Ben looked up to take his cue from his father. Both his parents were watching Tory to see how she would handle herself.

"Lord Bancroft, I am well aware of the power you hold of mine and your son's happiness. However, it would be wrong to lower myself please another."

"Not even for Alexander?"

Tory shook her head. "No, not even for him." She let go of Ben's hand, the Darcy pride fully taking hold.

"I wouldn't want her to," Alex defended.

"You desire a prideful wife?"

"I desire Victoria as my wife."

"Lord Bancroft," Darcy interrupted, "perhaps I could speak with you in my study? Our sons could join us and we will leave the ladies to their pleasures."

"If you insist."

"I do. If you'll just follow me…"

Three of the men filed out, but before leaving, Alex leaned down to whisper to Tory. "Don't worry."

"You keep saying that."

"I haven't been wrong yet have I?"

"No, but…"

"No buts. Don't worry, and talk to my mother. She's quite friendly."


	4. Chapter 4

After the men were out of earshot Lady Bancroft turned to Tory, "Please excuse my husband

After the men were out of earshot Lady Bancroft turned to Tory, "Please excuse my husband. He does tend to be overly critical. He means well. My husband only means to protect our son from those who would only seek him for his fortune."

"As you can see Lady Bancroft, my daughter has no need to seek a fortune."

Lady Bancroft rose from her chair and walked to the railing. "Even if she had the need I trust my son to choose a young lady of good character; one he loves and who loves him as well," The older woman showed Tory a small smile. "I think he has made a wonderful choice."

Tory inclined her head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "Thank you." Standing Tory gestured towards the interior of the house. "If you'll excuse me I need to go check on…something." The desire to know just what was being said in her father's study was nearly overwhelming.

Her mother shook her head, "No, Tory, you may not be excused." The excuse had not been good enough to fool Lizzie Darcy, whose sisters had constantly listened at closed doors, as she had done herself occasionally. "I would like to know exactly what is being said in your father's study as well but we must leave the men to it. Your father, Bennet, and Alexander will fight for you. Beyond that it is probably best that we do not know what is being said at the moment."

Tory stayed outside and gladly talked with both her mother and Lady Bancroft. Thankfully Sarah and Grace either stayed away or, more likely, were kept away by their governess.

After a full hour of waiting there was little left to talk about as they did not know Lady Bancroft well enough to discuss much besides the weather and her health. Tory was starting to fidget in her chair when Alex came stomping in, "He is an unreasonable man!" He grabbed Tory's hand, pulling her towards the stairs leading to the lawns, "Let's go for a walk."

"Alex," Tory said calmly, dragging him to a stop, "It would hardly be a walk in the mood you're in. Besides I cannot leave my mother and _yours_ to go walk about our lawns with you…alone."

"Bennet won't be far behind. He never is." His tone made the remark an insulting one.

"Alex! Ben is _my _brother and _your _friend. The only reason he's ever behind at all is because when you're in a mood such as this you walk as if the devil were at your heels. In this case he's the more level head of the two of you and probably stayed behind to make excuses to your father for _you_ ill manners!"

Alex smiled and kissed her forehead, "You are wonderful. You chastise me in my foul mood and yet are completely unafraid of me."

"Why should I fear you?" Tory asked softly, stepping closer as Alex took her other hand in his.

"Because," he whispered, "I could be your greatest joy or your deepest heartbreak."

"Alexander," Lady Bancroft called, breaking the spell surrounding the couple. "I will speak with your father before supper," she smiled the secret smile of a woman who knows how to reason with her unreasonable husband. "He is not very different from you and as Victoria can talk you out of on of your moods so can I reason with your father."

"Truly?" Alex looked at his mother with the hope of a small child. The hope that she could make even his impossible dreams a reality.

"I will do my best. That I promise you, dear."

* * *

No one was happy that evening as the group waited in the parlor for supper to be served. Tory was certain her dreams were to be dashed. Alex had some decidedly questionable thoughts about his father. Lord Bancroft was annoyed with his wife and his eldest son. Lady Bancroft was peeved that her husband was such a stubborn man and slightly annoyed with her father for arranging their marriage. Mr. Darcy was angry that his daughter wasn't considered good enough for the son of a Marquis. Mrs. Darcy was upset with how prideful Lord Bancroft was being. Sarah and Grace were carrying on to their governess that they were not allowed to attend supper with the adults tonight and Ben was miffed that supper was late, or so he thought. The only member of the household that was remotely happy was Henry and he was blissfully unaware of what was going on downstairs while he ate his supper with his friend, Davey.

Everyone stood apart and the room was silent, except for Tory's occasional sigh and Ben's grumblings about the meal. Supper was awkwardly announced and everyone took their places without a sound.

Supper started as a silent affair, an unusual occurrence in the Darcy household. Bennet and Tory could carry on a conversation for the entire table on a normal day and that did not include the additions made by the twins or by Henry, wanting to be included in happy chatter.

Lord Bancroft dropped his spoon into his soup bowl and huffed, "Alright. If both you and your mother will stop your sulking you may marry the girl. But," he added before anyone could speak, "you must wait until the spring at least and do not come to me if she turns out to be less than acceptable." Clearly it did not matter to him that his supper and lodging for the night was being provided by the parents of the girl he had just insulted in a back handed sort of way.

The insult however mattered little to most around the table as they had just been given the consent of the one man who could have made many miserable. Most sat in stunned silence, even Lady Bancroft had not expected her husband to relent so quickly. Only Alex turned to his father and said, "I could never find Tory unacceptable."

"Perahps," Lord Bancroft tersely replied.

Alex wisely remained quiet on the issue and the table returned to silence, not wanting to do anything that might make Lord Bancroft change his mind. If any had trouble eating before due to uneasiness they now had trouble eating due their happiness and excitement. Tory barely ate a thing and Ben only managed to finish one serving of the main course.

* * *

"Can I entice you to take at turn about the gardens with me?" Alex politely asked Tory after dinner, eager to be out from under his father's stare.

Extremely aware of Lord Bancroft's gaze sliding to her Tory demurely turned to her father for permission, especially since it was becoming a bit later than would be decent for a couple to be strolling in the gardens. "May I, father?"

"As long as Bennet accompanies you." Darcy said, knowing that his eldest son would give the couple their freedom, without letting things get out of hand.

The three strolled out into the gardens much as they ever did, with Tory in between the two boys, who were now men. Unlike times past, however, Ben gradually hung back, allowing the betrothed couple the illusion of privacy.

Gently holding her hand, Alex smiled and said, "I told you not to worry, Father would come around."

"He still doesn't approve."

"I don't think he would have approved of anyone I chose. Mother told me he was set against you the moment my letter arrived. Truthfully, I don't care if he approves or not, as long as he's given his permission for us to marry," Alex stopped them and turned, cupping her cheek with his free hand, "Try not to let it upset you," he advised before continuing their slow walk.

"I can try, but I will not be successful. Though I can say I shall refuse to let it dim my happiness in being betrothed to you." The couple stopped under a tree by the pond and Ben stopped a discrete distance away, properly inspecting the grass. Alex stared at her, prompting Tory to say, "You are going to have to do it eventually, you know."

"Do what?"

"Kiss me," she looked around before adding, "We are nearly alone and Ben has taken a great interest in our lawns…it wouldn't be improper. We are engaged, in case you forgot."

"I haven't forgotten," he said softly, his head dipping closer to hers. "I'm just waiting."

"Why?" Tory questioned, wanting to know what had to happen before he finally kissed her.

"Because the waiting and wanting will make it better."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day found Alex and Tory sitting together on the patio under the watchful eye of Lady Julia. Tory's arm rested on the railing while she watched Ben teach Henry how to jump on his pony, something she had been forbidden to do while the elder Bancroft's were in residence. Tory sighed and Alex drew patterns on the back of her hand with his finger. He'd never touched her like that before. It was nice. "Alex?"

"Hmmm," he responded, distracted by her hand.

"This is rather silly, but we didn't…I didn't know. About you…about your feelings for me that is and so we've been planning my coming out for months."

"What is it you wanted to know?" he asked, continuing to draw.

"I don't _need_ a Season now, but I've never had one and I would like to experience part of one and we'll _have_ to go to London anyway…"

"And?" Clearly Alex was only half paying attention to what she was saying.

"Pay attention, darling! The dear girl only wants to know if you'd mind her attending a ball or two while her family is in London." Lady Julia interrupted.

"Of course not! I'll most likely be in London anyway and I'd be more than happy to escort you. Perhaps you and your parents might even be persuaded to continue on and visit my estate in Dover."

"Your estate's in Dover?"

"Yes, why?" Tory looked slightly alarmed and Alex had no idea what the problem was.

"I didn't realize your estate was so far away. I suppose we won't be seeing my family as much as I thought"

"I generally spend most of my time in London. That isn't so very far away." Alex soothed, recognizing the problem. Tory liked her family and more importantly liked being around them. They made her happy.

"London?"

"Something wrong with London?"

Tory shook her head, "No, I've just never spent much time there is all."

Alex figured that Tory would much rather primarily base her married life in the country with her family close by than in London or Dover. Now all he had to do was talk to his soon to be father-in-law, but that would have to wait. He wasn't giving up any of the time he had to spend with his fiancée as long as he could help it. "Do you think we might be able to pull your brother away from the riding lessons and have him chaperone us on a ride about the grounds?"

"Oh, I'm positive we could, however, I highly doubt anyone here would consider Henry a proper chaperone for us."

"I meant-"

"Bennet, I know. However, I promised Mother I'd help her get things in order for when we journey to London. You go ahead and have a ride with Bennet. You can ride as fast as you please without me along." Tory said. Though if his parents had not been in residence she'd have gone riding with them at any speed.

* * *

It was the middle of September when the elder Darcy's were settled in the London house, with Alex living in his own home a street or two over, and Lord and Lady Bancroft firmly established in Bancroft House across town.

"Molly, are you sure this looks alright?" Tory asked her maid in a tone that showed her uncertainty.

"You look wonderful, and anyone who says different will have to answer to your betrothed, and Master Bennet, and Mr. Darcy too, if your parents attend." Molly reassured her.

"I believe my parents are staying in tonight. They've invited Aunt Jane and Uncle Charles over for supper. I suppose they might join us at a later time though."

In short order she had gone downstairs to meet Ben and was quickly lifted up into the carriage where they made their way to the ball.

Entering the ballroom Tory felt as if all eyes had turned toward them. "Why in the world is everyone staring at us? Is there something on my dress?"

"No, you look lovely. They're probably just curious. You're an unknown to them and rumors have been swirling that Alex has gone and got himself betrothed to some young lady from the country. He's considered quite the catch you know. Every Mama with a daughter of marriageable age has been after him and that this mysterious Miss Darcy had landed him before she's even had her first season has tongues wagging."

"Thank you, Bennet. I find your words very calming," Tory said dryly.

He led her to the side of the dance floor before saying, "You stay right here and I'll go get us some punch."

Next to Tory stood a group of four young ladies. The two closest too her turned so that their backs were to Tory before continuing on with their conversation.

"Have you heard that Alexander Bancroft had gone and gotten engaged to some young miss from the country? She's not even titled! Rich to be sure, though from what I've heard no one knows much about her other than she's a Darcy."

"It makes one wonder if they _have_ to get married," the other three ladies looked at the one who had just spoken, "Well, think about it. We would have heard if the Bancroft's were in need of money. If she is a Darcy like everyone says then she's not an heiress really. Mr. Darcy has at least one son to leave his estate to, so that won't be coming to the Bancroft's. Like Mary said, she's not titled. So the only thing she'd be bringing to the marriage is money he doesn't need. Put all that together and it makes one come to the conclusion that they have to get married."

One of the other girls shook her head, "Not likely seeing as the Marquis isn't allowing them to marry until spring at the earliest. If she had been compromised they'd be getting married a lot quicker than that. Though it doesn't take much to see that the Marquis doesn't approve of the match. Now _that_ makes one wonder."

Tory slowly backed out through the doors that led on to the terrace and made her way down into the garden. She didn't go far as it wouldn't be wise to be found wandering around in the garden by herself after dark, but far enough that she couldn't easily be seen from the house.

What in the world had she done to make those girls speak of her like that? They didn't even know her! Probably didn't even know what she looked like. Then again they might not have cared that they said such things in front of her even if they had known what she looked like. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, resolving to remain in the garden until she was in control of her emotions and could walk back into the ballroom with her head held high.

When Ben returned from getting both him and Tory a glass of punch she was nowhere to be found.

"I never would have guessed you were a two-fisted drinker. Here I thought you were more into food than drink."

Ben turned to see Alex standing behind him. "Haha very funny. One of these is for my sister, who seems to have done a vanishing act."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I left her here to go get us some punch and she no longer appears to be where I left her."

"Perhaps she was asked to dance, or saw someone she knew and went to talk to them."

Ben shook his head, "Look at the dance floor. She's not out there. We never came to Town enough for her to really get to know anyone. Except for Eugenia Strange, they mostly know each other through letters they've written and the Strange's aren't even here yet. I've asked."

"Alexander! It's been so long! How are you? I hear congratulations are in order."

Alex turned to the lady who had addressed him, "I'm well, Mary, thank you. It's been a rather eventful summer. Olivia, Constance, Ruth," he nodded to the other three ladies with Mary.

"Here," Ben said thrusting one of the glasses at Alex and ignoring Mary. He'd spent time with her before and didn't like her much. "You might as well have this Alex. I'm going out on the terrace."

Mary. He'd been forced to dance with her on a number of occasions. Him and Alex both actually. She could be quite charming when trying to land a husband but she was a gossip and not a very nice one either. She was one of the cattier women he'd had the pleasure of meeting. Now that he thought about it she had been standing there when he'd left Tory. It was possible she'd said something to upset his sister. Had Tory arrived there alone Mary wouldn't have had any idea of who she was but she was also astute enough to see a family resemblance when Ben had brought Tory over.

"Couldn't get away fast enough huh? Thanks for leaving me there alone with Mary."

"Your welcome," Ben said smiling.

"You know Mary's probably the reason why Tory's not where she's supposed to be."

"Yes, I'd figured that out for myself. Thank you. Now we just have to figure out where she's got off to."

"Do you think she'd have gone into the garden?"

Ben shrugged, "She knows she shouldn't, but if Mary said something to upset her outside is where she'd want to be," he straightened up after leaning on the railing, "I'll take the east side, you search the west side?"

"And your parents think you make a good chaperone?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "You're not likely to ravish her in a garden where anyone could happen upon you. Besides I find you an honorable and trustworthy fellow."


	6. Chapter 6

Tory sat herself on a bench, wiping again at her eyes. She should be better than this. Their words shouldn't have upset her like they did, but it was hard to hear that others thought the only reason she could be engaged to a man like Alex was because he had compromised her and they were being forced to wed.

A rustling sound from around the hedge alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone. Tory stood, scolding herself for being found alone in the dark garden, probably by a man. If she didn't hide and it was found out that she had been caught in the garden with a man who was not her brother, then everyone would probably believe the worst of her.

"Tory? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

She sighed it was only Alex, "Yes, I'm here."

He came around the hedge and looked relieved to have found her. "We were worried when you weren't where Ben left you."

"I just needed some air," she said, hoping he couldn't tell she'd been crying. That's when a new worry came to Tory's mind. If it had been some strange man on the other side of the hedge she could at least have claimed to have lost her way. She was new and people just might believe that story, but if she was caught with Alex it would cement her reputation in Town. "We should find Ben and go back to the ballroom."

"We will in just a moment," Alex said, "I want to make sure you're alright. I saw Mary in there and Ben and I decided she might have said something to upset you. She is a rather well known gossip."

It wasn't until he reached out to hold her that she began sniffling again. If he hadn't done that then she could have held herself together. She was sure of it.

"Oh, darling. What's wrong? What did she say?" he asked gently, stroking her back.

"They said we _have_ to get married! I don't have a title, I'm not an heiress, and you don't need my money so they concluded that we had no choice but to marry."

"All of them?" He could believe that of Mary easily, but he hadn't thought the other three would have been so quick to repeat such things.

Tory shook her head, "No, the petite blonde one actually used her head and realized that as we aren't marrying until spring it's highly unlikely that we have to marry. Though she did point out that your father doesn't seem to like me much."

"That'd be Ruth. I've always liked her best out of that group. She's got a level head. I've no idea why she persists in socializing with Mary. You do realize that Father not being pleased with our marriage isn't exactly a secret though? He's not known to be a subtle man."

"Of course I know that!" Tory pulled back and glared up at Alex, "I'm not stupid. It's just hearing that others think the only reason someone could possibly want to marry me is because I might be with child is a tad upsetting."

"I know," he said quietly. "Do you think, once we find your brother that is, do you think that you can face going back into the ballroom with me? Just like I've said with Father, if you just keep on being you they'll all see what I see and love you too."

Tory smiled, "Even Mary?"

"Well, maybe not Mary but she's really not a very pleasant person."

Tory hugged Alex a little closer for a second, savoring the moment. Recently he'd been becoming uncomfortable with too much prolonged physical contact. She could only hope that would change after they were married. "We should probably find Ben and head back to the house. He's probably getting hungry."

"Your brother is always hungry," he said stepping away, but keeping a hold of one of her hands and leading them back towards the house. "I'm going to take you up to the terrace before going to look for Ben. I don't particularly want to leave you anywhere Mary can use her tongue on you but I think it'd be best if you and I weren't found wondering about the gardens together without a proper chaperone."

* * *

As they neared the terrace Alex slowed and tried to keep in the shadows as much as possible. They quickly ran up the steps when a man who appeared to be in his forties or fifties walked out of the ballroom with a young lady on his arm.

"Well, what have we stumbled upon?" said the man.

Tory peeked around Alex, who was trying to keep her from being seen, and looked at the other lady. She had masses of tightly curled hair and large brown eyes. "Eugenia?"

"Tory? Oh, Papa it's Tory and her brother, Bennet! I didn't know you were in Town!" The two girls embraced each other.

"Oh, no, I'm not…" Alex said, only to be drowned out by Tory.

"Eugenia, it's been so long I almost didn't recognize you! How long has is been?"

"About 6 years, but enough with that. Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in Town?"

"We haven't been here long and I wanted to surprise you. I was going to come to call tomorrow. I've got so much to tell you! First off that's not Ben, that's Alex."

Lord Strange's eyebrow rose.

"We weren't doing anything, Sir," Alex said.

"A girl just said something's that upset me and I went out there by myself to calm down. Alex and Ben came looking for me when they couldn't find me in the ballroom. Alex found me first."

Lord Strange just shrugged, "My past certainly isn't pristine and I'm not one to ruin a lady's reputation just to be vindictive."

"We do seem to have lost Ben though, Alex. Someone needs to go find him before he gets hungry."

Alex nodded and turned to Lord Strange, "I'll go find him if you don't mind keeping an eye on another lady for awhile, Sir."

"I'd be honored. After all, Eugenia can't stop talking about what Miss Darcy's been up to after we've received one of her letters."

* * *

Tory watched Alex disappear into the gardens. She turned her head when Lord Strange suggested they return to the ballroom to await the boys' return. "If you don't mind I'd rather wait out here," she said before turning back to face the garden.

"Tory?" Eugenia asked, coming to stand next to her, "Is something wrong?"

"Do I," she whispered, "do I look like the sort of girl one would only marry because they _have_ to?"

"No, of course not. Is that what they said? I think you look like a lady about to marry an Earl whom she loves. I only wish I could be so lucky."

Tory didn't respond and just watched the gardens for a few more minutes before Ben and Alex reappeared. Alex hurried up the steps ahead of Ben.

"Dance with me?" was the first thing he said.

"What? Why?" Tory shook her head, "No, I don't want to give those girls anything else to talk about. I'd rather just go home."

"Victoria Elizabeth Darcy," Ben said, "That is no way for a Darcy to act and it's not you. Who cares what those girls think? Everybody in town is well aware of who they are and what they're like. They're likely to continue on with out making a marriage for another Season or two at least."

Tory sighed, Ben was right. She wasn't one to sulk and sneak away to lick her wounds. She smiled up at her fiancée. "And what would dancing with me prove?"

"It will show them that this isn't a forced marriage. That it's a love match. Unless they think us extremely good actors that is. I would hope though, that my reputation, at least, is such that they know I can only act so well."

Tory placed her hand in Alex's and allowed him to lead her back into the ballroom and on to the dance floor. Ben, in his friendly manner, took Eugenia and also led her to the floor for a turn. Tory and Alex danced far more sets than was proper but most would be forgiving since they knew he was engaged and hopefully they would figure it out it was her he was engaged to.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hope you showed those girls how wrong they were," Molly huffed as they left the modiste's shop the next day.

Tory shook her head, "No, but I should have. I let them get to me. Alex was wonderful though. He made sure no one could believe we're being forced to marry."

"Lord Bancroft is a good man. He'll treat you well I'm sure."

Tory smiled, "He already does."

"Excuse me, but did you say Lord Bancroft?"

Molly looked at the maid who had approached them, saying cautiously, "Yes, I did."

"Then you are Miss Darcy, are you not?" the maid said, addressing Tory.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Clara. I've worked for the Bancroft's for the last seven years. There's something I think you should know before your marriage. Might we find a quiet place to sit in the park so I can tell you about it?"

Tory nodded, "All right, but Molly is coming with me."

Clara started walking towards the park across the street, "Yes, of course. I'm not leading you to be snatched away but I understand your caution."

The trio walked sedately to a secluded part of the park and Tory sat with Clara next to her. Molly walked around, staying within earshot.

"Now what is it you thought I should know?"

"Lord Bancroft, that is Lord Alexander Bancroft, has a son."

"What?" Tory felt the blood leave her face and her breath slowed.

"His name is Andrew, he's five years old and I'm his mother."

Tory stood, "I've got to go." Clara might have said something to her but she didn't hear. First she thought to go home, tell Ben, her father, anyone who would listen, but she realized that once again she was allowing others to get to her. She quickly changed direction, knowing Molly was rushing to keep up with her and headed to Alex's home.

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss, but Lord Bancroft is not home," Varley, the butler told them.

"Then I will wait in the parlor," Tory said, walking past the butler, Molly on her heels.

"Miss, I really don't think this is a good idea. It's not proper for a young lady to be calling on a man, let alone awaiting his return in his parlor without a proper escort, and I do not count," Molly protested.

She may have had a point but Tory wasn't interested in listening. What she was interested it was finding out _why _Alex had neglected to mention that he had a child for the last five years. She could understand him not telling all and sundry, after all there was no need for him to be the source of gossip and if his father found out she was guessing there'd be hell to pay for that.

In the other room she could hear a door opening and Varley saying, "My Lord, welcome back. You have a visitor waiting in the parlor."

"Excellent. I'll go see to them right away."

"Yes, sir but…"

Varley never got to finish his sentence because Alex walked into the parlor and saw just who it was that was waiting for him. "Tory? What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? Tory, you know you shouldn't be here. Even with Molly as chaperone. The gossip…"

"I don't care. I want to know why you didn't tell me," she took a breath and continued on, letting him know just what she was referring to, "I was stopped today as I left the dressmakers and told there was something I needed to know about you before we married. It was probably rather stupid of me but I went with this person to a quiet corner of the park and sat while they told me what they meant."

"And what did they tell you?" Alex asked, coming to sit next to Tory on the couch.

"You have a son! A five year old son and you never said anything! Why?"

"Well," he said calmly, "Five years ago you were only thirteen. It would hardly have been appropriate to tell you about Andrew. I meant to tell you after we became engaged, but I started to worry that you wouldn't take the news well. Especially when I told you I have no intention of putting him or Clara out. I assume it was Clara who told you?"

Tory nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?" It seemed to be all she could say.

"When would a good time have been? In front of your parents? In front of Ben? None of them know. If you're willing to listen I'm more than willing to tell you now."

"I'm willing. As long as you don't mind Molly knowing that is. She won't leave the room, you know."

"She already knows and I wouldn't expect her to leave the room. She's the only thing keeping your reputation in tact, though that might not be much of a factor. I was eighteen and experiencing the world without my father's overseeing eye. One of the things I experienced was Clara. She'd been working at our country estate for two years.

"When Father found out Clara was with child, he let her go. He did not care that it was my child she carried or he just didn't believe her, I'm not sure which. Regardless I couldn't just let that happen. It was my child for one thing and I couldn't live with myself knowing that my family had sent it and its mother out into the cold with no food, shelter, or a way for Clara to provide for herself and the child. I had recently acquired this property and offered her employment here. She wasn't going to be able to get employment elsewhere being with child and without references that my Father refused to give. He has been unaware that the two of them have been living under my roof since he fired Clara."

Tory took it all in, not speaking. That sounded very much like something Alex would do and she couldn't fault him for wanting to provide for his child. "When you say you have no intentions of putting them out..."

"That is not me saying I choose them over you or that I have any intentions of making Clara my mistress. I don't. That is me saying I _cannot _throw my child or his mother out onto the streets. I can't do that. It is heartless and cruel. I haven't been with Clara since she became with child and I have no feelings for her other than her being my child's mother. I understand you're hurt and I should have told you before now. Can you forgive me?"

Tory looked in his eyes and knew very few things could ever force her to consider leaving him. This was not one of them. "Yes," she whispered, "but in the future could you please tell me these things before I find out about them from the maid?"

Alex smiled, "There's nothing else. Nothing that I'm aware of at any rate. Would you like to meet my son?"

"He's here?" She'd heard him say the boy's mother worked here but somehow she'd assumed the child had been sent away to school or some such.

"Yes, and I imagine by this time Clara will have returned too. Don't worry though, I shan't bring her in. Just Andrew. I'll have a talk with Clara later though."

"He's five? That's not much younger than Henry. Yes, I'd be honored to meet Andrew."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long waits in between updates. I like writing about Tory and Alex and love it when people take the time to review my story but I seem to have a hard time getting into their heads and so it takes me awhile to write even short bits. Rest assured I do plan to continue to update, though probably not as fast as some of you would like. I hope the waits are worth it :)

Tory waited somewhat patiently for Alex to return, hopefully with his son in tow. In the doorway a little boy clutched his father's hand as tight as he could. He hid behind Alex but from what she could see of him Andrew had Clara's blonde hair, Alex's light blue eyes and his ears stuck out a bit like Alex's did.

Kneeling down on the floor, she held out her hands to the boy, "Hello Andrew."

The little boy clutched his father's pant leg tighter and looked up at him with a question in his eyes.

"It's okay," Alex told his son, "This is Miss Darcy and she and I are going to get married. She'll be living here soon. She's really very nice. I hope you'll like her."

"Is she gonna send me and Momma away?"

Tory's heart cracked. How could she even consider sending the boy away now? Even if she was less than thrilled with his mother. "Oh, no. I couldn't do that, Andrew. I'd like to be your friend."

Gently urged by his father, Andrew emerged from his hiding spot and reached out his tiny hand to take one of Tory's hands, bowing over it. It was clear Alex had taken more than a passing interest in his son. The boy was being taught manners befitting his father's social status.

"It's an honor to meet you Miss Darcy. May I congratulate you on your upcoming wedding to my father?" Andrew straightened and looked up at his father, his face looking concerned that he might not have spoken properly.

Tory grinned; Alex's son really was a very cute little boy. Tory took her finger and turned Andrew's face back to her, "You did wonderfully and I'm honored to meet you as well. Do you have many playmates here?"

The little boy nodded, "Sometimes I play with John next door. He's fun."

"That's lovely. Do you take your lessons with him as well?"

"Lessons? I don't have lessons 'cept what Papa teaches me. Mum says I don't need no lessons as I'm not to be employed as anything better than a footman."

She looked up at Alex, alarmed at the boy's expectations for himself. Certainly the circumstances of his birth wouldn't help him advance in life but she didn't think it was appropriate to not give the boy every opportunity possible. Why with Alex's backing it was entirely likely Andrew could attain a respectable position. Not that a footman wasn't a perfectly fine occupation but surely he could at least be allowed to dream larger.

"Don't worry. I'm working on that," Alex assured her.

"You could always talk to Mother about it. I know she interviewed a number of tutors for Henry. Which reminds me," she turned back to face Andrew, "Do you think you might like to have another playmate besides John? I'm sure John is a lovely boy but I think that we all need more than one person to play with don't you? It helps us learn."

Andrew nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Well," Tory grinned, "I can't promise _when_ you'll meet him, especially as he's not in Town at the moment, but I have a little brother who's a couple years older than you but I think you and he would have a lot of fun together. Perhaps the two of you might take the occasional lesson together. Henry, my brother, likes learning and he likes helping others learn too."

"Does he like to race? John doesn't like to race much. He gets in trouble for causing too much commotion."

Tory nodded, "Yes, Henry love to race. He also likes to listen to stories. Do you like hearing stories?"

"Oh, yes! But Mum doesn't ever have time to read me any."

"Would you like me to tell you one?"

Andrew's eyes widened and Tory knew she'd just won a friend for life. "Really? Would you?"

"Of course."

"But—but there's no books here."

Tory patted the floor next to her, "That's okay. I don't need one."

Andrew settled on the floor next to her, putting his head in her lap.

Stroking his hair, she began, "Once, a very long time ago, there was a knight…"

* * *

Backing out of the room Alex intended to go to his study and compose a letter to Tory's family letting them know she was safe and where she was. As he was passing the Entrance Hall, Varely was opening the door to a visitor he assumed would be summarily dismissed. The butler was well aware that Tory could not be caught in Alex's home without a proper escort.

Before Varely could give the person a quick refusal a familiar voice exploded, "Bancroft! You bounder! I didn't want to believe it when they said…but here you are! Where is she?"

"Bennet," said another low, warning voice. "Let's keep our heads until we get to the bottom of this."

"Mr. Darcy, Bennet, would you like to discuss this in my study?" Alex asked, glancing towards the parlor, thankful that Tory was apparently so occupied with his son that she hadn't noticed Ben's yelling.

No one spoke until the door to the study closed behind the three men.

"Well?" Ben asked, "What have you done with my sister?"

"I haven't done a thing with her."

"Then she's not here?" Ben looked panicked at this thought.

"I didn't say that."

"Please," Mr. Darcy said, "would you explain the situation before Bennet has some sort of fit?"

"It seems," Alex started, sitting in the chair behind his desk, "that one of my maids felt Tory needed to be appraised of some…sensitive information before we were wed. She was understandably upset and not thinking clearly when she came here, with Molly in tow, looking for answers from me. Molly, by the way, did make the effort of telling Tory that she didn't have a proper chaperone. I believe Tory was waiting for about an hour or so when I arrived."

"Victoria can be…somewhat impulsive with her reactions, rather like her mother," Mr. Darcy slowly explained.

"Yes, and since I've arrived home I've been attempting to calm her and explain things to her."

"I do hope," Mr. Darcy interrupted before Ben could make a comment, "that the maid in question will be reprimanded."

"She will be reprimanded, but I'm not going to dismiss her if that's what you're hoping. Though she went about it in entirely the wrong fashion, she did have her reasons for doing what she did. I had assured her that I would address the issue in due time, but apparently, the maid did not feel that my word was good enough for her."

"And what _exactly_ did she feel was so important that she had to approach Tory about it?" Ben bit out.

"About six years ago, before we met at school, I had a…clandestine affair with one of our maids. Yes," he said when Ben opened his mouth to speak, "the same maid that talked to Tory today. Her name is Clara. After I was at school I received word that Clara had found herself with child. My father, in his kindness, dismissed her. Without references or severance pay. She had no way to care for the child nor was she going to be able to find gainful employment in her state. You know I had not long acquired this property. I found Clara and offered her a position here. I was _not_ going to abandon my son to a life of destitution when I was capable of preventing it."

"That is…admirable of you," Mr. Darcy said.

"Thank you. Tory is currently in my parlor, along with Molly. When I left her she was telling Andrew a story."

"Andrew?" Ben questioned. Apparently he was having trouble making the connection himself.

"My son. If you'd like we can go see her and perhaps figure out how best to remove ourselves from this situation. I should warn you though, Tory hasn't mentioned anything about it so I don't believe she's yet realized the ramifications of her being here alone."


End file.
